Dinámicas Familiares
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros...y nadie quiere ir a ver al papá cuando el padrastro es tan genial...


Disclaimer: Esta es una traducción/adaptación de la historia de –x-greeneyesy-x-, Family Dynamics. La historia original le pertenece a su autora y todos los personajes reconocibles a JKR.

Dinámicas Familiares.

Hermione Granger estaba sentada en el medio de la sala de estar con sus dos pequeños hijos pelirrojos de pie frente a ella. La mujer intentaba preparar a Rosie y a Hugo para su fin de semana fuera de casa. Le puso a Hugo una camiseta azul y ayudó a Rosie instruyéndola para que se pusiera las medias.

Una vez vestidos, la castaña se las arregló para acomodar el cabello de Rosie, de siete años, en una cola de caballo y luego cepillar el cabello de Hugo.

Luego los ayudó a ponerse los zapatos y a terminar de empacar los bolsos que se llevarían.

Justo mientras estaba terminando, su esposo entró cargando a su tercera hija, Sofía, quien tenía solo un año de edad.

"¿Puede venir Sofía con nosotros mientras visitamos a papá?" Preguntó Hugo.

"No querido. Sofía debe quedarse aquí, en casa con Severus y conmigo." Respondió Hermione, parándose y cerrando los bolsos de los niños.

"¿Podemos nosotros quedarnos también? No quiero ir a la casa de papá. No me gusta Lavender." Se quejó Rosie e hizo sonreír a Severus.

"Ya sabes que tienen que ir con su padre, Rosie. Sé que Lavender no te cae bien, pero ella es la…novia de tu padre…" Dijo la castaña, observando a Severus que se había sentado en su sillón, con Sofía en el regazo.

"Lavender huele raro…" Afirmó Hugo, arrugando la nariz.

"Eso no es nada amable hijo. Se que a ninguno de los dos le agrada, pero, por favor, sean amables." Pidió la madre alzando a la pequeña Sofía, dejando el regazo de Severus libre.

"¿Nos podemos quedar aquí contigo y Severus? ¿Por favor, mami?" Suplicó Rosie mientras se acercaba a su madre que ahora estaba sentada el en brazo del sillón.

"Hija, querida, sabes que tienes que ir con papá. Tenemos un acuerdo legal que dice que tienes que verlo…" La castaña trató de consolarla acariciando la mejilla de la niña.

"Pero yo me quiero quedar contigo y con Severus." Volvió a decir Rosie, mientras trepaba hasta el regazo de su padrastro.

Aunque Rosie y Hugo eran sus hijastros, cuando Severus se casó con Hermione, se había tomado la responsabilidad con mucha seriedad. Amaba a los hijos de su esposa y también trataba, por conveniencia, de olvidar que eran hijos de Ronald Weasley.

Tenía un vínculo especial con los dos. A Rosie frecuentemente le gustaba acurrucarse contra él mientras Severus le leía. Hugo amaba preparar pociones con él y como vivían en Hogwarts, el pequeño podía hacerlo tan a menudo como quisiera.

"Estarán de regreso antes de darse cuenta." Dijo Severus, acomodando a Rosie en una posición cómoda sobre sus piernas.

"Podremos preparar pociones cuando regresemos?" Preguntó el niño y fue a acomodarse junto a su hermana, en el regazo de su padrastro.

"Por supuesto." Contestó Severus.

"¿Qué van a hacer ustedes mientras nosotros estamos con papá?" Preguntó Rosie.

"Severus, Sofía y yo no haremos nada en especial. Solo estaremos aquí." Respondió la castaña, tratando de desviar la conversación.

"Estoy segura que van a divertirse mucho con su padre."

"No. No nos divertiremos." Refunfuñó la niña.

"Antes que Hermione pudiera hablar, la red floo se activó y Ronald Weasley salió de la chimenea para encontrar a sus hijos sentados en las piernas de Severus Snape.

"Buenas noches Ron." Saludó Hermione mientras se ponía de pie con Sofía todavía en los brazos.

"¿Ya están listos?" Preguntó Weasley, sin mirar hacia Severus que estaba quitando a los niños del regazo y se estaba poniendo de pie.

"Todo listo. Ya empaqué sus cosas y todo esta aquí dentro. También puse ropa de domingo por si quieres hacer algo especial ese día." Dijo ella.

"Está bien." Replicó el pelirrojo levantando los dos bolsos. "Vámonos niños." Urgió Weasley dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea.

"Adiós mami." Se despidió Hugo y abrazó a su mamá.

La castaña le dio un beso en la cabeza y le dijo que fuera un buen niño, luego le dijo que lo amaba.

Después de eso, Hugo fue con Severus para que lo mime. "Adiós Severus."

"Adiós Hugo. Que pases un buen fin de semana." Contestó el hombre y le acarició el cabello.

Rosie se abrazó a su mamá y besó a su hermanita para luego abrazar a Severus, quien también besó la cabecita de la niña. Se quedó mirando como la pequeña se paraba junto a su padre.

Los niños se veían tristes por tener que dejar a su mamá, su padrastro y su hermanita, pero era algo que tenía que hacerse.

"Adiós." Dijo Weasley, empujando a sus hijos hacia la chimenea y activando la red floo.

Severus se acercó a su esposa, sabiendo que ella siempre se ponía de malas cada vez que sus hijos se tenían que ir, así que le besó la frente.

"Estarán bien."

"Lo sé…es solo que quisiera que Rosie dejara ese acto de 'no quiero ir'." Dijo ella. "Además, pensé que Ronald nos diría que Lavender está embarazada."

"Seguramente espera que los niños te lo digan cuando regresen, esperando que te molestes." Replicó Severus, abrazando a sus chicas.

"Probablemente." Aceptó Hermione mirando a Severus. "Bueno, en unas semanas nosotros también podremos decirles que estoy embarazada."

"Seguramente lo haremos." Contestó él y puso su mano sobre el abdomen de la castaña. "Estoy seguro que Weasley hará un berrinche otra vez."

"Seguramente. Pero no me interesa." Dijo ella sonriendo. "No fui yo la que tuvo una aventura. Fue él, y ahora está atado a ella. Yo tuve la suerte de encontrarte a ti."

Fin.

N/T: Sé que es una historia corta, pero me gustó mucho y espero que les haya gustado a ustedes también. Ah! Y también es la primera historia K que publico…

Ahora algunos reviews de Mía.

Evelyn: Gracias por tu review de Mía. Y gracias por el dato! Ya hablé con la autora y tengo permiso para traducirla en cuanto esté completa!

Dana: Voy a tener en cuenta tu sugerencia. Si, es muy largo, pero ya me han sugerido Five Winters y Pet Project así que ya no me asusto de nada jajjaaaaa Tengo varias historias en la lista para traducir, pero antes tengo que pedir permiso y eso a veces lleva tiempo. Gracias por leer y por comentar!

Marie: Espero que esta historia te guste también. Como habrás visto, Severus también es un buen papá en esta historia. Gracias por seguir leyendo!

Paosan: De nada mujer! Gracias a vos por leer! Lástima que el pelirrojo descerebrado no recibió alguna patada o algo así, pero bueh…

Por ahora, eso es todo…sé que me he tomado un buen rato hasta publicar, pero es que no me decidía…

Hasta la próxima historia!


End file.
